How to Train Your Dragon: A Different Story
by NightFuryOne
Summary: This is my first fanfic! In this story i genderswapped Hiccup and Astrid. Hiccup/Female Astrid/Male Astrid Asher Rated T for language. I do not own HTTYD
1. This is Me

"Human speaks"

***Dragon speaks***

'Human thinks'

*Dragons think*

* * *

It was Monday in Berk, which meant the regular dragon raid. We've agreed on a schedule. How? I have no clue. The raid would always start with a Monstrous Nightmare grabbing a sheep from the livestock. Then, the battle began. Occasionally, my house would be set on fire and I would be shot through the roof. At the end of the battle I would have a couple of burns on my face and a few scratches. It's not fun. This time was going to be different. I got up just as a Monstrous Nightmare roared near my house. I knew what was going to happen. So, I quickly dashed out of my house just before it got set on fire. I ran as quickly as I could towards the blacksmith. The blacksmith there was, Gobber. I've been his apprentice since I was little, well, littler. I was the one who repaired and gave out new weapons while Gobber made them. Vikings would stop by the blacksmith to have weapons repaired and replaced. We need a lot of weapons since the dragon raids last a while. And while I worked the blacksmith the other teens would help put out the fires. There was Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and Asher. Fishlegs was a chubby girl for a 16 year old. Snotlout was a bulky 16 year old boy. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were fraternal twins who fought a lot, and then there was Asher. He started being mean to me since my mom died. Heck, everyone, even my father was mean to me ever since she died. Why? No clue. Only Gobber was the only person I could talk to out of this entire village. Anyway, back to the present. A couple vikings threw in their damaged weapons and I gave them exact replacements. That repeated a couple times until I heard Fishlegs scream at the top of her lungs.

"Gobber!" I shouted. "Give me a bucket of water, NOW!"

"What do you need it for?" he asked while he handed me a bucket.

"Fishlegs is on fire and I have to go help her!"

"Hurry up and don't get burned!"

I ran as fast as I could. "Fishlegs, hold still!" I shouted at her to keep her still. She stopped screaming as I poured the water on her. "There we go, better?" She nodded and I ran back to the blacksmith. I could tell Asher was staring at me in confusion. I didn't care. People stared at me like I was insane anyway.

"Hiccup?" Asher asked as he scared the living daylights out of me. I quickly turned around and gave him the, _what do you want?_ Look. "What was that? You know you could have gotten yourself killed!"

"Man the forge, Hiccup!" Gobber told me as he attached his battleaxe to his missing limb. "I need to get out there!"

"No problem Gobber." I assured him. He let out a battle cry and ran off into the fight. Then I turned back to Asher. "Yes, I very well knew that I would've died when I went out there."

"Then why did you?"

"So I could save Fishlegs. And since when do you care about what I do? You haven't given the slightest shit about me in nine years. So why do you care about me now?"

I knew he didn't have an answer because he just turned around and walked away. See? No one cares about the little wimp in town.

Little did I know, that was all about to change.


	2. A Night Fury?

Sorry for the wait! I've been busy during Christmas. Anyway here's the second chapter as a late Christmas present.

* * *

Finally, the battle was over and I went to talk to my dad.

"Um...dad?" I asked hesitating.

"Yes?" he replied.

"I was wondering, since I have nothing else to do, I was wondering if I could go for a little walk in the woods for a while."

He thought for a moment. "Alright. Just be home by dinner time."

"Thanks dad!"

I quickly ran to my room to grab my dagger, my journal, a few fish, my legend booklet and a charcoal pencil. I then ran out the door towards the woods. Though I had only gotten a few feet away from my house until I was caught in a firm wrist grip. I looked around and saw Asher holding my wrist. I tried to pull away, but I knew it would freak him out if I flung him halfway across the island. I finally gave up and asked, "What do you want?"

"I came to give you an answer to your question from last night." he replied. "I care because you are the chief's only family left, and if you got killed, he would go insane!" he finally loosened his grip and waited for me to respond. It was hard though. When he brought up 'only family left', I thought about my dead mother.

_**Flashback**_

_She died when I was seven. There was a huge dragon raid going on and I wasn't used to the schedule. My room was set on fire by a Monstrous Nightmare and I ran out screaming to make sure my parents could hear me. My mother did and told me to go find Gobber. I did as I was told,but I didn't get far until I heard the screams of my mother. I knew that scream from anywhere else. She was burning to death. As I heard it I ran back to my mother and I saw my father and a huge crowd of vikings surrounding them._

"_Mama?" I asked quietly as I shoved myself through the crowd._

"_Hiccup," my father said to me. "she is no longer with us. She is now with Thor." And with that, I silently sobbed to myself. I kneeled down next to my father and to what was left of my mother._

"_Is she going to come back?"_

_My father sighed. "No Hiccup. She is not coming back to us." He pulled me into a hug so I wouldn't burst into tears. But then I heard someone. And it wasn't a voice I had heard before._

***What have I done?* **_it sounded like regret. I didn't know who it was. And that was the end of my mother._

_**Flashback Ended**_

I felt the tears starting to well up inside me but I pushed them away. Then Asher finally understood why I didn't answer. Asher moved closer to me but I pushed him away. Why should he care about what happened to me now instead of when it actually happened. He knew why and stepped back so I could leave. I ran through the forest trying to get as far away from the village as possible. I was running at my top speed and suddenly fell into a huge cove. It was nice, I'll tell you that. But something pulled me out of my thoughts. Or someone. It sounded like someone else was here.

***Why did this happen to me?***

"Who's there?" I asked with no hesitation. No reply. "Show yourself!"

I then saw a huge Night Fury climbing out of a cave. I let out a scream and it seamed like the dragon did the same.

***A HUMAN!***

" A DRAGON!" I then showed a confused expression. The dragonn did the same back to me. "Why are you, the most feared dragon in the world, scared of a scrawny human?" The dragon seemed to show more shock than fear.

***You can...understand me?***

* * *

**Dun...Dun...DUN! Hopefully that's a good cliff hanger. PLZ R&R**


	3. A New Friend

Hey guys, thanks to Guest and XxXprettygurlXxX for the reviews. Here's chapter 3!

* * *

We stood in shock when we heard each other speak. I wanted to say something but I didn't know what to say. I finally wanted to break the silence.

"Okay," I said attempting to break the silence. "I believe that was the wrong way to meet someone. So, hi, my name's Hiccup. Do you have a name?"

***No I don't have a name. And I have a question to ask myself**.*

"Okay, ask away."

***How can you understand me?***

"I have no clue. But, I've always heard strange voices when I was near a dragon. I guess it started when my mother died."

***How did that happen?***

"You really want to know?" The dragon slowly nodded. He motioned me to sit near a small overhang. When we sat down I told him about my mother's death and how I kept hearing strange voices. He seemed to understand me because he slightly nudged me with his nose. Then he seemed to want to know more about me. So, I told him how after my mom died, people started to turn against me and began to be mean to me.

***Why are they so mean to you? Even after all that?***

"I don't know, but I really appreciate that you listen. And that my words don't go from one ear and out the other." I slightly chuckled at that. I scratched him behind the ear and he purred. I was really happy that somone, even if it was a dragon, was listening and understanding me. Then I heard a loud rumbling noise. "Are you hungry?" The dragon nodded. So I grabbed a couple fish from my bag and realised I had my dagger with me. I quickly pulled it out and threw it away, afraid that it would frighten the dragon. Once I threw away the dagger and gave the fish to the dragon. Then an idea struck me. "Do you want me to call you something? I mean, I can't just call you 'dragon'."

***Well, what do**_** you**_** want to call me?*** The dragon turned his attention to the fish and opened his mouth to reveal pink gums. No teeth.

"Huh, toothless. I could have sworn you had–" His teeth shot out of his gums and snatched up a fish. "Teeth." Then, another idea hit me. "Toothless!" The dragon shot me a confused look. "I can call you Toothless!"

***Alright, I like it. I am now known as Toothless. Cool!***

Then Thor decided at that moment to make it storm. ***Great, storms.***

"What's wrong with storms?"

***I am terrified of lightning.***

"Well, I am too. But I usually focus on the rain. But I'm too tired to stand out in the rain. Do you mind if I stay here?"

***Nope, not at all. I want you to stay here. But, won't your dad worry?***

"Nah. He's off to find the dragon nest." I tried to stop myself from saying that but it came out without me thinking. I really hoped he wasn't mad at my father trying to kill dragons. He didn't seem mad. "You're not mad, are you?"

***No, why would I be mad? I know vikings are out to kill us. I don't like the ****queen at our island anyway. She controls us by making us raid you guys and take your livestock. I don't because my job is to distract.***

"Why don't you attack us now?" He showed me his tail. I noticed he doesn't have his left tail fin. "What happened?"

***A viking shot an arrow at my tailfin and managed to rip it off.***

"Don't worry–" I yawned. "I can help you...get back...into the air. Man, I'm tired. I didn't realise that talking to a friend took so much out of you."

***Don't worry. You can sleep here and I'll protect you.***

"Thanks." I laid down with my head on the side of his back and quickly fell asleep.

_**Toothless' POV**_

I watched as she fell asleep against my side. I then wondered why she would be bullied when she is so nice. I wished I could help her but I know what the vikings would do to me if they saw me. The only thing I could do for her here was protect her and listen to her. I just wish I could do more for her. She's a great person who's had a hard life. All I know, we're both outcasts who need a friend.

* * *

Man that was a long chapter to write. Hope you guys enjoyed! Read and Review.


	4. Speed levels (IC2014 inspired by)

_**Thank you guys SOOOOOO much for all your support. I already have 13 followers! And thanks to Artemis Persephone Jackson, I.C.2014, and Rychan6 for the reviews! And again, thank you all for the support.**_

* * *

_**Toothless' POV**_

I fell asleep soon after Hiccup did. I had a dream of the night I got shot down. I had destroyed one of the cannons when an arrow shot straight through my left tailfin. The pain was almost unbearable until I caught a glimpse of the one who shot me down. He was tall and had red hair, long beard and mustache. Before I lost consciousness, I heard someone shout to the one who shot me down.

"Stoic!" the voice cried. "They've found the sheep!" I woke up with a jolt and I seemed to wake Hiccup up.

_**Hiccup's POV**_

I woke up with a start when Toothless suddenly jolted awake.

"You okay, bud?" I asked.

***Yeah, I just had a bad dream.* **

"It might help if you talk about it. Well, it works with me." I scratched him behind the ears for support.

***It was the night I got shot down. It was by a man who had red hair, long beard and a mustache. I think his name is Stoik.***

Stoic. My father. Had shot down my one and only friend without even knowing it. I wished I could tell him, but I don't know how he'll react. I know he doesn't mind all the others going to fight the dragon queen, but to have shot him down and taken away his flight. He won't like that. I wish dragons and Vikings didn't have to fight, and it's all that Purple Horror's fault. "Toothless, what would you say to trying to beat that Purple Horror?"

***WHAT?! Hiccup, do you realize how insane that is?! You could get yourself killed! And I don't want that on my concience.***

"I know, but what if we could actually do it? The Vikings would finally accept me as one of their own. Well, you know, without all that dragon killing nonsense."

_**Toothless' POV **_**(Really, NightFury, a pov change right on the spot?)**

I understood her wanting to be accepted but to kill that thing? That is just way to dangerous. She wouldn't survive that. She couldn't. But at that moment, I decided to test her speed.

***You want to do a few laps around the cove? I'll go easy on you.***

"Sure, but you don't have to go easy on me."

***Are you serious?***

"Come on, please? Can you please give me a challenge?"

***Fine.***

_**Hiccup's POV (Really, again?)**_

We started at where our sleeping cave was and we decided at four laps around the cove. He wanted to go easy on me, but I pleaded him not to. I could tell he thought I was going to be super slow, but looks can be deceiving.

"Ready, set, GO!" We both took off like lightning bolts. Toothless was ahead of me by a tailfin but I was soon about to catch up. When I realized, I can be myself near Toothless, I took off at my full speed doing five laps instead of four. I did that by accident, though. When Toothless and I stopped, he looked at me like I have grown a second head. "What?"

***How...did...you...do...that?***

"I've always been able to go that fast without breaking a sweat."

***Are you sure that you're human?***

"Yes, I'm quite sure." I looked up at the sky, realizing that I needed to head back. "Okay, Toothless. I need to get back if I want to make you a tailfin."

***Don't you need a drawing?***

"Nah, I have a photo-graphic memory. So, I can make it easily. I'd better get going. And I'll make sure that I bring a basket of fish for you. Okay?"

Toothless nodded. "Okay, see you later Toothless." I scratched the top of his head and headed back for my house. I was smiling on my way there because I finally had a true friend.

* * *

I love writhing this story so much! And after I read I.C.2014's review, I got the idea for this chapter! Please Review after Reading!


	5. Tail and Training

**You guys are just AWESOME! You've given me soooo much support! Thanks to Karshiva, and Guest for the reviews! Here's chapter 5!**

* * *

I was running towards the forge when I heard Gobber putting some weapons in his bag.

"Gobber?" I asked as I entered the forge.

"Hiccup!" he screamed. It was obvious I scared him. "You scared the living daylights out of me!"

"Sorry. What are you doing?"

"I'm packing some weapons so I can be prepared when I go with Stoic on that quest."

"WHAT?! Who's going to train the new recruits?"

"You."

"WHAT?! Gobber are you insane!? I am going to be killed!"

"No you're not. I've seen how brave and STUBBORN you are, so you'll be fine."

I sighed. "Alright, but if I get killed, it's your fault. And, does this mean I have the forge to myself?" Gobber nodded. I gave him a hug and wished him good luck on the quest. He waved to me and left the forge. Once he was out of eye sight, I quickly got started on the tailfin. I grabbed some of the extra leather Gobber always throws away. I also grabbed some string and a needle, and got started on the tail. I finished at about noon. I cleverly hid the tail under all my other contraptions and headed towards the arena. I saw all the other recruits were getting prepared for training. I quickly stood infront of the gates and waited for them to calm down. Once they did, I shouted, "Welcome to dragon training!"

"What are you doing here, Hiccup?" Snotlout asked. He may be my cousin, but we are nothing alike. "You're supposed to be anywhere but here."

"Well," I replied. "I am here to train you guys."

"What?!" they all asked in unision.

"You heard me. Gobber put me in charge of training." They all shrugged and shifted into a line. "Alright, here goes nothin'. There are five types of dragons you guys will be facing. The Deadly Nadder."

"Speed eight, armour sixteen." Fishlegs quietly mumbled.

"The Hideous Zippleback."

"Eleven stealth times two."

"The Monstrous Nightmare."

"Firepower fifteen."

"The Terrible Terror."

"Venom twelve–"

"Will you stop that! And the Gronckle." I then grabbed the lever and Snotlout freaked out.

"Wait, aren't you going to teach us first?" He asked worriedly.

"I believe in learning on the job." I pulled the lever and the Gronckle burst out of it's cage. The teens all ran in separate directions. "Today, is all about, survival. If you get blasted, your dead. QUICK, what's the first thing your going to need?"

"A doctor?" asked Snotlout.

"Plus five speed?" asked Fishlegs.

"A shield!" stated Asher.

"Good a shield, GO!" I shouted after Asher's correct statement. "The most important piece of equipment is a shield. If you have to choose between a sword and a shield, take the shield!" Asher, Fishlegs and Snotlout had grabbed their shield, but Ruffnut and Tuffnut were fighting over a shield with crossbones painted on it. They both tugged at it until the Gronckle blasted it. "Ruffnut, Tuffnut, your out! Those shields are good for another thing, noise, make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim! All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?"

"Five?" Snotlout guessed blindly.

"No, six!" Fishlegs corrected.

"Six, correct!" I shouted just as the Gronckle decided to blast Fishlegs' shield. "Fishlegs, out!" Snotlout was standing behind Asher when the Gronckle came near them. Asher did a perfect somersault across the arena. Then, the Gronckle blasted at Snotlout. "Snotlout, your done!" The Gronckle, must have gotten frustrated and blasted twice at the wall. "One shot left!" Asher heard me and ducked just before he got blasted into smithereens. The dragon was out of fire and I did something without even thinking. I jumped on the dragon and steered it into it's cage. Once it was in, I closed the door and looked at the class. They were all panting and looking down to make sure they were in tact. Thankfully, no one noticed when I jumped onto the Gronckle. "Everyone okay?" They nodded. "Good. Class dismissed." I walked over to Asher when he was having some trouble getting up. "Good somersault." He nodded thanks and ran out of the arena. I ran out as well to grab the tailfin and a basket of fish and headed towards the woods to see my best friend.

Things were finally turning around.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review!**


	6. The Purple Horror

thanks to eltigre221, and Rychan6 for the reviews! Here's Chapter six!

* * *

I ran through the forest at top speed but I slowed down so I could jump on a tree and see where I was. I noticed a huge pine tree, so I took my stuff with me and climbed to the top. I looked towards the cove and saw Toothless attempting to catch some fish.

'He must be really hungry.' I thought. I was about to jump down from the tree but it started to break. Before I had any time to think, the tree broke and shot me flying towards the cove. While I was flying, I could see I was going to land in the pond. So, I threw my stuff into the cove and straightened into a dive. Then, I noticed Toothless was staring at me.

***HICCUP!*** I heard Toothless shout to me. I was about to respond but I didn't have time before I dove into the pond. Thankfully, the pond was quite deep so I didn't hit my head. Though, I did dive pretty far. I swam up to the top and got out of the water. I spit the pond water out of my mouth and walked up to the stuff I threw. None of it was damaged. I then heard footsteps running toward me and I knew it was Toothless. I turned around and saw Toothless trying to see if I was hurt. ***Hiccup, what was that? You scared the living daylights out of me! I could have sworn you were going to land in the ground.***

"Oh relax, mister worries a lot! I'm perfectly fine. And besides, I wouldn't have gone into a dive if I was going to hit the ground. You hungry?" I walked over to the basket of fish that got stuck in the cove walls when I threw it. I pulled it out with ease and gave the fish to Toothless. He really was hungry because he ate the whole basket of fish in two minutes. Once he was done he sniffed all the stuff I had brought with me. But while he did that, I was thinking about that Purple Horror. (That's the big dragon controller thing) Toothless said it was too dangerous but I think otherwise. If I can get him into the air and gain his flight back, then we could probably defeat it. But what would Toothless think. He would probably think I was crazy and I would get myself killed. Wait, get killed? I teach DRAGON TRAINING FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! I would've been dead by now! Then, Toothless pulled me out of my thoughts.

***Hello? Earth to Hiccup.***

"Who? What? Where? Oh, hey bud." I noticed he pulled out the tailfin I made. "You're probably wondering what that is, aren't you?" He nodded. "Okay, well, that is a tailfin I made so you can fly again. And, you know that Viking who shot you down?" He nodded again. "That was my dad. I think he landed on one of my failed contraptions that I was about to throw away, and I guess Gobber loaded it. Why he was near it, I will never know. But, that's one of the reasons I made that tailfin." Toothless simply shrugged and showed me his tail so I could put the tailfin on. I sat on his tail so I could get a better view of how to put the tail on. I tied some strings together to hold the fin steady and finished it off. I pulled it out and before I knew it, Toothless and I were airborne. I was still hanging on to his tail, but this time for dear life. I kept the tail open to keep us airborne. I turned the tail how he turned the one that was still in tact. We soared above the cove and around. But I couldn't fly him like this and he needs me to keep the tail open for him to fly. So, I need to make a saddle. He may or may not like the saddle, but he needs it. Toothless decided to land and I quickly got off his tail and laid flat on the ground. "Yes! I did it! I got you back in the air!" And for some random reason, I decided to do cartwheels and backflips all over the cove. I didn't notice I was doing gymnastics but I always wanted to do that when I was happy. And now I finally could! I also did a back handspring and landed in front of Toothless and shot me a confusing look. "What? I've always wanted to do that when I was happy."

***Alright, carry on. I need to lay down.***

"Go right ahead, sleepy head." I decided to do one more routine. When I was in the middle of a double handspring, an image popped into my head at what I assumed was the Purple Horror. It was terrifying. The Purple Horror was huge. It had red spikes along it's back, purple/green scales, six eyes, huge tail, large nostrils and sharp, pointy teeth. That image made me stop my routine and made me fall flat on my back and I think I blacked out.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed! Review after Reading!


	7. Strange Dreams

**Hey guys, am I spitting these out too quickly for you guys? Anyway, here's chapter 7!**

* * *

_**Toothless' POV**_

I was about to go to sleep when I heard something fall onto the ground. I looked over at Hiccup and she was laying on the ground, motionless.

***HICCUP!* **I shouted hoping to get her attention. I ran over to her and she was just laying on her back, eyes closed. I tried moving her but she didn't wake up. I didn't know what to do. I've never dealt with a passed out human before. But I couldn't just leave her here. I knew she was alive because her chest was moving up and down, so that was a relief. I decided to drag her to an overhang so she didn't get sunburned and I waited for her to wake up. Then, I knew what freaked her out so much. The Purple Horror. That thing is so terrifying, it almost makes me pass out. An image of the Purple Horror must have come into her head. But, how? How would the Purple Horror know how to get in Hiccup's mind? It's impossible for that dragon to get into a human's mind. I tried to move her again. But when I did, she instantly got up and stood in a fighting position. She was looking in an opposite direction from me.

"DO NOT COME NEAR TOOTHLESS!" she screamed. It seemed like she was protecting me. But from what? "THERE IS NO WAY I WILL LET YOU KILL HIM!"

***Huh?***

"Toothless?" she looked around like she was transported to a different dimension. She looked back towards me. "We're not in the arena?" I shook my head. I was starting to get worried.

***What arena? And why are you acting funny?***

"Well, I thought we were in the dragon killing arena and you were going to be killed by all those Vikings."

***Why would I be in a dragon killing arena? And why did you pass out?***

"Well, I saw the Purple Horror. It was terrifying, but I won't let that stop me from ending this war."

***You're stubborn you know that?***

"Yes. I. Do. And I know a way we can get into the air. But, we need a saddle. That way I can control the tailfin from your back instead of your tail." She looked up at the sky and saw the sun starting to set. "Okay, I can stay here the rest of the night, but I'll have to leave when I wake up. Otherwise, the others won't receive dragon training."

***You...teach...dragon training?! Do you realize how insane that is?!***

"As insane as wanting to kill the Purple Horror. Besides, I had to train them because the real trainer put me in charge because he had to leave on the quest for the nest."

***Fine.***

We walked over to the sleeping spot we use and laid down. As usual I laid down and she laid against my side. We both fell asleep quickly and I had the strangest dream.

_I heard Hiccup scream at the village and I ran towards her with all my might. I had climbed out of the cove and dashed towards the village. I saw her in an arena, so I climbed up the walls and blasted my way in. She was about to be blasted into smithereens by a Monstrous Nightmare. So that's when I came in. I attacked the dragon and sent it flying into its cage. Then, I went to check on Hiccup._

"_Toothless!" she whispered loudly to me. "What are you doing here?"_

_***Trying to keep you from getting killed.***_

_Then a bunch of Vikings charged towards us and Hiccup dashed on top of me._

"_GET AWAY FROM TOOTHLESS! I WILL NOT LET YOU KILL HIM!" The Vikings backed off at an instant. But one, stayed, looking at Hiccup as if she had lost her mind. Then, he walked towards her but stayed a good distance from me._

I woke up and saw that Hiccup was no longer against my side. But I did see a note attached to the ground.

_Hey bud,  
I had to leave so I could go teach training. I'll be back as soon as it's over. I'm even bringing the saddle and a basket of fish. And, I'll make sure there are no eels in the basket. I know that dragons are afraid of eels. I also caught this cod to hold you off until I get back. See you later, bud._

_~Hiccup._

Thank the gods I didn't crush her.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Review after reading!**


	8. Test Flight

_**Thank you guys SOOOOOO much for your support! If only I felt like this at school. I wrote this in 20 minutes. Probably because this was one of my favorite scenes in the movie! Thanks to eltigre221 for the review. And I'm glad that you like the name that I've given that monstrous dragon. Here's Chapter 8!**_

* * *

_**Hiccup's**_** POV**

When I got back to the village, the sun was just rising and some Vikings were already getting set for the day. So, I went to do my job in the village. I walked into the arena and wanted to train with the Deadly Nadder. I knew the were quick on their feet so I set up a little stone maze for the teens and the dragon. I had just put up the last stone wall when all the teens came in.

"Day 2 of training. Here we go." I quietly mumbled to myself. Once all the teens were settled in, they got in their line and waited for my instructions. "Alright. Today, you will be facing the Deadly Nadder." I walked towards the Deadly Nadder cage and realeased it. The dragon quickly jumped onto one of the stone walls I had set up and stalked its prey. Once it was released I ran out of the arena and up to the top to watch the class. "Today is all about, ATTACK! Look for its biind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and STRIKE!" I didn't like saying that last part, but I had to for them to be trained. The twins did as I said and hid in its blind spot. But, Ruffnut and Tuffnut started fighting so loud that I could hear them.

"Ugh. Do you ever bathe?" asked Ruffnut, clearly disgusted.

"Well if you don't like it, then get your own blind spot!" Tuffnut shouted.

"How about I give you one?"

Then they started bickering and the Nadder growled and shot at the twins. They ran towards each other and then ran all over the place.

"Blind spot, yes. Deaf spot, not so much. Hehehe." I told the twins. I saw that Asher and Snotlout were hiding behind a wall ready to run when the dragon showed up. "Remember, the Deadly Nadder has the hottest fire in the dragon world. So, if you get blasted, you're definitely dead. That's why they call it 'deadly'. Hehehe."

***HEY!* **There was that strange voice again. And that's when I realized, all those strange voices I heard, were dragons talking to me. I looked towards the dragon and it was looking at me. "Sorry." I mouthed to it. It seemed to understand. It nodded at me and got back into the fight. My mind was going at a million miles per hour. _'How can I understand dragons? Did it have to do with my mother's death? How did it happen?' _I decided to leave that thought for later and focus on the class. I noticed the Nadder had been scared into it's cage, the twins were piled on each other, Asher was trying to pull his axe out of the wall, and Fishlegs and Snotlout were wedged into the gaps in the walls. Looks like the battle didn't go so well. "Everyone okay?" I asked as I entered the arena. I helped Asher get his axe out of the wall, helped the twins get up and got Fishlegs and Snotlout out from the walls. Once they all recovered from the battle, they nodded and left the arena. I looked up at the sky and noticed it was about noon. So, I went into the forge and started on the saddle. I also added a foot petal so I could control the tail. Then I made a harness and a string so I would stay on the saddle. After I did all that, I took a bag, filled it with the things I made, grabbed a basket of fish my journal and a charcoal pencil and headed out the door. I was so excited to do an actual flight. I sprinted and made it to the cove in 5 minutes flat. "Toothless? Where are you bud? I've got the saddle and fish for you." When I mentioned fish, I was immediately tackled to the ground by an exstatic Night Fury. He sniffed me to make sure I wasn't hurt during training and got off of me so I could give him the fish. "All for the fish, eh?"

***Yup!***

"Okay, and while you eat, I attach this saddle to you so we can fly. And I've already figured out the positions so we should be good." I gave him the fish and I got started on the saddle. When I finished that, I put my journal and my pencil in my pocket of my black pants and set myself on the saddle. Once I sat down, I put my harness on, hooked myself up and started the flight. Toothless launched up into the air. We soared smoothly along the clouds and above the ocean. "Okay there bud, we're gonna take this nice and slow. Here we go, um, position three, no four." I clicked my foot into fourth position which made us turn left. We straightened out and went into a dive. "Oh boy, here we go." We flew through an overhang and birds followed us out. "Yes! It worked!" I looked back at the tail and then focused on our flight. Though, I wasn't focused enough. We crashed into one of the tall rocks that stood in the ocean. "Sorry, Toothless!" We tried to get back on track, but as soon as we did, we crashed into another tall rock. "That was my fault."

***Be careful! I don't want to die on a flight.***

He wacked me with one of his ear plates to mak sure I got the message. "Ow! Ya ya I'm on it. Position four, uh, three." I made sure the foot pedal was in place and shifted us into a straight upwards flight. "This is amazing. The wind in my...JOURNAL! STOP!" Toothless stopped in midair and I was able to grab my journal. What I didn't notice, was that I had been un-hooked from the saddle and from Toothless. When I realized, we were falling towards the ground at an uncontrollable speed. "Oh gosh, oh gods! Okay, okay, y-you gotta kinda, angle yourself! Get back down on all fours. Come on! Come back towards me–ow!" I was knocked back by his tail but he was able to right himself. I put my journal in my mouth and hooked myself back onto the saddle. I pulled us up just before we hit the ground.

***HICCUP! DO SOMETHING!***

"I'm trying!" I was about to say we were perfectly fine, but, we had a whole maze of rocks ahead of us. I had no time to think, so I put my journal in my pocket and focused on the task at hand. I crouched down and Toothless got the signal. We flew through the maze as one. We had become one when we fly. We soared past each rock without even hitting one. We even did a backflip at the end. Once we had finished the maze, I brought us out of the clouds and shouted, "YEEEAAAAAHHH!" It seemed like Toothless was just as excited because he let out one of his white hot fire balls. "Come on." The flames surronded us but they quickly passed and we were able to land on the side of the island. We decided to take a break and rest up. I felt so happy to have a friend to feel equal with. To not feel like I'm a mistake. To just feel like, well, me.

We were one with each other.

* * *

_**Hope you guys liked it because I had fun writing this chapter! The test drive was my favorite scene in the movie. Review after Reading!**_


	9. My Dad is Back

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Here's Chapter 9

* * *

Toothless was eating the fish I had caught him while I ate a medium sized fish. I was never one to eat much. I had caught the fish and Toothless set up fire for me to cook my fish. But I couldn't focus on eating. I could only focus on my mother's death. It kept replaying in my mind and I couldn't help but cry to myself a little. It may have been seven years, but it's still really hard to get over. Though, what I didn't understand, was, she was the best viking in the village, yet I'm the worst. All I could do was make weapons. If my father finds out that I have befriended a Night Fury, I could be disowned. Than, I would be an orphan. And when your disowned, you are banished from the village. I decided to pull myself out of my thoughts, only to realize I had almost burnt my fish.

"Gah!" I shouted. Toothless heard me and stood in an attack position. "Settle down bud. I almost burnt my fish, that's it." He settled down and went right back to eating. I did too. I stared to eat my fish and I started to think about beating the Purple Horror. It would be awesome if we could beat it. But, how? I looked up at the sky and saw the suns were halfway down the sky.

"Toothless?" I asked.

***Yes?***

"Let's go back to the cove so I can tweak the saddle."

***Okay.***

I got on his back and we flew back to the cove. I was really happy that there was actually someone who I could talk to. The only thing that was still troubling me, was my mother's death. I just wish she was alive. Then, I wouldn't have to feel like a mistake. But, at least I have Toothless. We had landed in the cove and I tweaked the saddle. I made sure all the seams were still in tact. And I made sure that my white tunic hadn't been burnt. I took my harness off and put my on my black vest. I shoved my harness inside my bag and told Toothless I had to go home. He nodded, so I scratched him behind the ears and ran back home. I knew it would only take me five minutes to get home so I wasn't worried. Though, I was worried because when I got home, my dad and Gobber were home. Should I tell them about Toothless? How would they react? Hat would my dad think of me teaching dragon training? I decided to put those thoughts aside and went to talk to my dad.

"Hey dad." I told him as we walked back to the house. "Did you guys find the nest?"

"Not even close." he replied. I could tell he was disappointed.

"Hiccup?" Gobber asked. "How is dragon training going?"

"WHAT?!" my father asked with clear anger in his voice. "My daughter is in dragon training?"

"Actually, she teaches it."

"Why would she-" he turned to me. "Why would you be teaching dragon training?"

"Gobber told me to." I calmly replied. "And I can tell that either Snotlout or Asher will be defeating the Monstrous Nightmare. Besides, I like teaching dragon training. It's pretty fun. And I know a lot more about dragons than you think I do. Why don't you two come to my class tomorrow? Please?"

"Alright." said Gobber and my dad. I was actually happy here on Berk. My father and Gobber were going to see how much I know about dragons. My dad and I walked back to my house and Gobber walked to the forge. Good thing I didn't leave any drawings there. Once my dad and I were at the house, we both went to our rooms to get some sleep. Before I went to sleep, I was thinking about which dragon they should face tomorrow. How about the Hideous Zippleback. That one will be fun. I fell asleep to a dreamless sleep after choosing the dragon for them to fight. When I woke up, it was about 8:00 in the morning and Vikings were starting to walk out of their homes to do their jobs. I went to do my job for training. My dad and Gobber were already there so I told them about the dragon the teens were facing. I grabbed five buckets of water for the teens to throw at one of the Zippleback's head. I told my dad and Gobber why they would need the water buckets. The water keeps the sparks from igniting the gas around the dragon. The teens started to file in at about 8:25. That's right, I can tell time through the sun. When they filed in, I told them to pick a partner. Ruffnut went with Tuffnut, Fishlegs went with Asher and Snotlout wanted to do things on his own. I gave each one of them a bucket and started the training.

"Today," I began. "you will be facing the Hideous Zippleback. You will need the water buckets to throw at the head that lights the gas. But, you must throw the water at the correct head. If not, then you get lit on fire. Ugh...I have no pun for this one. Anyway, here's the dragon." I released the dragon and ran out of the arena and up to the top to join my father and Gobber. Once I got to the top of the arena, I started the actual training. "Today, your job is to figure out which head **leaks** gas and which one **lights **it. Use the water bucket on the head that lights the gas." The dragon had let out a ton of gas that covered the room. Although, I could see where the others were, but they couldn't see each other. Which could be bad. I noticed that Gothi, the town healer, decided to come and observe the battle.

"That dragon is so dead meat." I heard Snotlout say. I saw when he wasn't looking, the dragon pulled him into the smoke. But he managed to drag Tuffnut along with him. The next thing I knew, Snotlout and Tuffnut were running out screaming, "Oh I'm hurt, I am very much hurt!" I had to let out a little chuckle. The dragon showed itself to Fishlegs and she threw the water at the dragon, but the wrong head.

"Oops, wrong head." I heard Fishlegs mumble to herself. The dragon spit more gas at her and she ran away. And so did Ruffnut. That's when the sparky head showed up, in front of Asher.

"NOW Asher!" I yelled hoping for him to hear me. He did and he threw the water at the dragon. It almost touched the dragon's head but it just missed. He ran away and I had to go deal with the dragon. My dad and Gobber tried to stop me but I refused. I got down into the arena and pushed the dragon back into it's cage. When it was almost in it's cage I whispered, "Thanks for doing that to Tuff and Snotlout."

***No prob.*** It whispered back.

I closed the doors and checked on the class. "Everyone okay?" I asked. They all nodded. Except for Tuffnut who was holding his nose. "You'll be fine you big baby. Anyway, class dismissed." They all walked back to their houses and I went to talk to my dad and Gobber. "So, how did I do?"

"You did way better than I expected." my father exclaimed.

"You surprised me too." Gobber added. "I'm glad I put you in charge."

"Thanks Gobber. Oh and Gothi." I said to them. "Who do you think should beat down the Monstrous Nightmare?" She wrote on the concrete and I asked Gobber to translate.

"She says that will be determined by who gets the most defeats." Gobber translated. He's the only one who can understand what she says. How? No clue.

"Now, I gonna go and play around in the forest." I said before anyone else could add any statements."

"Alright, just be home by dinner." my dad replied.

"Thanks." I hugged my dad and went to my house to grab a basket of fish. Once I grabbed it, I ran out the back door and towards the cove. What I didn't know, was that someone was following me.

* * *

Hope ya'll enjoyed! Review after Reading!


	10. Asher meets Toothless

**Guys, can you please let me know if I am putting too much dialogue in? Anyway, thanks for the reviews and here's Chapter 10!**

* * *

_**Toothless' POV**_

I was waiting for Hiccup to come back, but it took her longer than usual. It usually only takes her about 30 minutes to an hour. She's been gone for 4 hours. I was really starting to get worried. What if she got attacked and burned to death or something. I didn't want her to get hurt. And I know it's against everything that dragons stand for, but she's the closest thing I can call to a friend. And she gave my flight back. I sighed and put my head down, waiting for my rider. After about 10 minutes, I heard a twig snap. I raised my head and to my surprise, Hiccup was standing right in front of me. I tackled her to the ground trying to get an answer of why she was late.

***Don't you DARE try to scare me like that again!*** I tried to look as angry as possible, but I couldn't do that with Hiccup. So I just nuzzled her neck and waited for her to respond.

"Sorry, bud." she said while trying to get out from under me. "My dad got back from the nest, and I wanted him to see me train, and it went on a little longer than usual."

***A little? You were gone for FOUR GOD DAMN HOURS! I thought you died or something!***

"Well, I'm completely alive and I brought fish."

She knows my weakness. I carefully got off of her and dashed for the fish. I tipped the basket over and to my surprise, and an EEL was there. Right in the fish! I caught one scent of it and backed away hissing.

***EEL!***

"Shit." she ran over to the basket, threw the eel away and turned back to me. "Sorry bud. I really thought there were no eels in there."

***It's fine. As long as I don't eat eels, I'm fine.***

"Why?"

***I'm allergic to eels.***

_**Hiccup's POV**_

"Alright, well, it's gone and you can keep eating."

He nodded and I sat against the wall and looked through my journal. I looked through each picture that I drew. I was happy with every picture I drew, except for one. My dad and I were having a fight about why I would be trusting a Night Fury. Then on the next page, was me disowned. I had forgotten that I drew my worst fear. It was the one thing that truly scared me. I really wished I hadn't drawn that. It made me really sad to think about it. I closed my journal and saw Toothless sitting in front of me. "I suppose you want to see what's in here." he nodded. "Alright." I showed him page after page of each of my drawings, but skipped the bad one I drew, and he noticed.

***Skipped a page.***

I sighed and showed him the page I skipped. It didn't seem like he liked that picture.

***That's what your afraid of?***

"Yep. That's is my worst fear."

"What is?" a new voice asked.

_**3rd POV**_

Hiccup quickly stood up and Toothless got ready to attack.

"Stay here bud." said Hiccup. Toothless stayed but remained ready to fight. Hiccup walked out of the cave and saw Asher walking towards the cave with his ax at hand. "Asher, what are you doing here?"

*****Asher?* thought Toothless. *He's one of the people that hurt Hiccup.*

"Well," said Asher. "I wanted to see where you run off to. And I see why now. This place is pretty comforting."

"Yes it is, so see you back at the village." Hiccup tried to shove him out of the cove, but he wouldn't budge. Instead, he shoved her out of the way and kept walking around. Hiccup landed in the pond and came up sputtering. She shook the water out of her hair and moved him away from the cave that Toothless was in. But without knowing, Toothless let out a warning growl and slowly stepped out of the cave. Asher heard the growl and looked over to the cave, and what he saw startled him. He saw a black scaled dragon with acid green eyes and a brown prosthetic tailfin on the left side of his tail.

"Get down!" he shouted as he pulled Hiccup to the ground. This angered Toothless even more and he charged towards Asher. Asher stood up and got ready to attack. He was about to swing his ax when Hiccup took him down and tossed his ax away. She then stood between the small gap between Toothless and Asher and calmed the angry dragon.

"It's okay, bud. It's okay. He's a friend." she cooed to the dragon. He settled down, but only a little. He still wanted to rip the blonde hair boy into smithereens.

***HOW IS HE A FRIEND?! HE JUST ATTACKED YOU! HOW DARE YOU ATTACK HER?!*** the dragon shouted.

"Asher, you scared him." Hiccup told the blonde boy.

"I scared HIM?" he asked totally startled and confused. "Who, is HIM?"

"Um...Asher, Toothless. Toothless, Asher." Toothless growled at him and bared his teeth. Asher just shook his head and he sprinted out of the cove. "Da, da, da, we're dead." Toothless just mumbled something and walked back to the cave. "Hey, where do you think you're going?"

***To sleep.***

"No your not." She jumped onto the saddle. "We are going after him. If we don't, then he's going to tell the village about you."

***Fine.***

They took off into the air in search of Asher. It didn't take them long before they picked him up off of the ground. He was screaming as high as he could while hanging onto the paws that picked him up for dear life. Hiccup and Toothless dropped him on a high branch up in a tree. Toothless landed at the top and bent the tree.

"HICCUP!" Asher screamed. "Get me down from here!"

"You have to give me a chance to explain!" she shouted back.

"I am not listening to ANYTHING you have to say!"

"Then I won't speak. Just let me show you. Please Asher."

Asher pulled himself up and got onto Toothless.

"Now get me down."

"Toothless, down. Gently." Toothless slowly opened his wings. "See? Nothing to be afraid of."

***Sorry, Hiccup.***

"What? WOAH!" Asher was screaming yet again for the third time today. "TOOTHLESS! What are you doing?! Bad dragon!" Asher had finally gotten a hold on Hiccup and was holding on for dear life as the dipped down in the air. "Oh no." They soared down over and under the ocean waves. "Toothless, what are you doing? We need him to like us!"

***Just wait for it.***

They twisted up into and upward spiral.

"And now he's spinning." she said completely calmly. Toothless then dove into a crazy spinning dive. "Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile."

"Okay! Okay. I'm sorry! Just get me off of this thing." Asher shouted, afraid of what the dragon was going to do next.

***That is what I was waiting for.***

Toothless straightened out and flew smoothly into the sky. Asher was still holding onto Hiccup for dear life, but he smoothed out when he realized they weren't about to fall to their death. He looked up at the clouds and calmed down. They flew along the clouds for a while and they shifted to get a good look of Berk. They flew around the island and moved away in case anyone would notice. Then they were flying straight across the sea.

"Alright," said Asher. "That was pretty cool. Oh, Hiccup."  
"Yeah?" she replied.

"Who's going to go against the Monstrous Nightmare tomorrow?"

"That will be decided by Gothi. I am not allowed to choose. I am only allowed to train. She's going to choose between you and Snotlout."

***Uh...Hiccup?***

"What's wrong, bud?"

***Will it be okay if I show you and Asher the Purple Horror?***

"Um...Asher?"

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Do you mind seeing the nest? And if you do? You cannot tell anyone about it."

"Alright."

"Go Toothless."

***Here we go. Follow my lead.***

Toothless told Hiccup which way they were going. It took them a couple minutes before they were inside Dragon Island. Toothless found a ledge to hide behind in case the Purple Horror showed up. He did not want his rider to be dragon food. All the other dragons dropped in their food and flew away quickly. But a poor Gronckle dropped in a small fish and got eaten. All the dragons backed away from the depths of the volcano, trying to hide from the Purple Horror. The huge dragon snatched up the Gronckle and sunk back into the depths. But it soon came back up as it smelled the humans on Toothless' back. When Hiccup saw the huge dragon, she thought, 'I feel like changing my mind about fighting that thing.' the Purple Horror slowly rose up, looking at the humans. Hiccup bent forward and Toothless got the signal. They sped out of the nest and away from the island. They made it safely back to the cove. Asher quickly got off of Toothless but Hiccup stayed on. She was laying down, trying to understand, what the heck just happened.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! And again, can you guys please tell me if I'm putting in too much dialogue? And review after reading!**


	11. Hiccup Gets Some Answers

_**This chapter continues after, Hiccup introducing Asher to Toothless and after they see the Purple Horror. They land safely back into the cove and this is where it carries off. Here's Chapter 11.**_

* * *

Hiccup was still lying on toothless' back while trying to understand what that thing was. Asher was wandering aimlessly around the cove. Hiccup was breathing heavily and it was hard for her to get something out of herself.

"T..T...Toothless?" she studdered.

***Yes?*** the dragon replied.

"What...was..that...thing?"

***That, my friend, was the Purple Horror. I bet your thinking about changing you mind about defeating it.***

"You guessed it."

Hiccup slid off of Toothless' back and walked over to the lake. She slid her black vest off and took her brown boots off and dove into the lake. She swam for a little bit, trying to get rid of the memory. The lake had a few fish in it and was very clear down at the bottom, but at the top, not so much. She swam to the bottom and looked around. A fish swam by her and whacked her in the nose with its tail. She swam for a little longer and her foot caught on something. She looked over to her foot and it was stuck on seaweed. _'There is way to much seaweed down here.' _she thought. She grabbed her leg in an attempt to pull it out of the seaweed, but to no avail. She tried to swim up but that made her foot even more stuck._ 'Maybe I can give a signal to Toothless to let him know I'm trying not to drown.' _She blew out a couple bubbles hoping that the dragon would see it. Toothless noticed this and dove down to grab her. He managed to get a grip on her white tunic and pulled her out of the water with little difficulty. He layed her down on the ground in front of the lake. She started coughing and spit some seaweed out of her mouth.

***Hiccup! What was that?!***

"An attempt to calm down, when all I did was almost drown." she replied while still coughing to get some water out of her lungs. "And thank you for saving me." She petted the Night Fury's nose.

***That's what I live for.*** Toothless gently nudged her neck and almost pushed her over. She laughed when the Night Fury hit the water with his tail, so he did it again.

"Is Toothless mad at the water or something?" asked Asher as he walked over to them.

"Sorta." Hiccup replied. "I guess he's mad at it because I almost drowned in it."

"Huh...I never thought I would say this, but, cool dragon. Are we going to face the Terrible Terror tomorrow as well?"

"That's what I arranged. It's between you and Snotlout, so whoever beats it, gets to _kill the Monstrous Nightmare._" Hiccup whispered the last part so Toothless wouldn't hear it. The short, auburn haired girl looked up at the sky and noticed it was almost dusk. She then turned her attention to the black dragon. "Alright, bud. We've gotta get going if I want to get this dragon training over with." The dragon nodded and nuzzled Hiccup's neck. She laughed, and went to grab her vest and her boots. She then patted the Night Fury's nose, grabbed her journal and walked out of the cove with Asher. Toothless went back to his cave and went to sleep.

"Um...Hiccup?" asked Asher.

"Yeah?" replied Hiccup.

"How did you manage to train a Night Fury?"

"It sorta, happened. I guess. Oh and a lot of fish! Always give a dragon fish."

They walked the rest of the way with Asher asking Hiccup a lot of questions. When they got back to the village, almost every Viking was inside. Except for Stoic and Gobber. The two bulky Vikings ran/limped over to where Hiccup and Asher were.

"Where were you two?" asked Stoic the Vast. "We were about to send out a search party for you."

"Sorry dad." replied Hiccup. "I was wandering around and Asher told me I needed to come back."

"Fine. I'll let it slip this once. Now go get some sleep. Hiccup, you have a big day of training and so do you Asher. Don't want you falling asleep in the arena."

"Alright." replied Hiccup and Asher. Asher wanled off to his house. Hiccup was about to do the same after her father, but Gobber held her back.

"Hiccup, I need to tell you something." said Gobber. "I talked to Gothi today and I figured you might want to know this."

"What?" asked Hiccup.

"When your mom died, a Night Fury blasted YOU by accident and managed to get inside one of the cuts you had gotten. But, you were to focused on your mom than your cuts or pains. The Night Fury that blasted you had managed to put dragon DNA inside you. And, let me ask you this. Have you heard an strange voices around dragons?"

"Yeah. Those are dragons talking."

"Have you been able to run faster than humanly possible?"

"Yes."

"Are you stronger than most humans?"

"Yes, and?"

"I can't belive I am going to ask this, and I will regret it for the rest of my life. But Hiccup? Have you befriended any dragons? And I promise that I won't tell anyone."

Hiccup sighed. She knew she could trust Gobber. But he was so close to her dad. What if he slipped up and told her dad about Toothless? But Hiccup couldn't hide Toothless forever. She knew she had to have faith that Gobber wouldn't tell Stoic. She looked up at the night sky and the full moon, then looked down at her feet and quietly mumbled, "yes."

"Huh?"

She sighed once more. "Alright. I befriended a Night Fury."

"Why? I knew someday you would, but a Night Fury? The most feared dragon of all time?"

"Dragons aren't all that bad. You just have to trust them. And I've seen why they raid us. They–"

"Hiccup, let's talk about this in the woods. And, if you want, could you show me your dragon? And I will forget everything the second we walk out of this forest."

Hiccup nodded. The both walked/limped into the forest. Hiccup was telling Gobber about the Purple Horror. Even he shuddered at the picture. Then, Hiccup told Gobber about how, Toothless comes to her rescue all the time, and protects her from danger and terrible things happening to her. They had finally gotten to the cove, and Gobber saw no Night Fury. Hiccup walked in first, whistling.

"Toothless?" she cooed. "Come on out, bud! I need you to meet someone. And don't attack him, he's lost enough limbs already."

Then Gobber saw it. A black Night Fury walking out of the shadows. But when the dragon saw Hiccup, he quickly tackled her to the ground.

"HICCUP!" shouted Gobber. He ran over there as fast as he could but he saw no girl under the dragon. When he looked up, he saw Hiccup sitting on a saddle on the dragon.

"Gobber, Toothless." she introduced. "Toothless, Gobber."

***Is he another person who hurts you all the time?***

"No Toothless. Gobber is my friend."

***Then what about Stoic?***

"Bud, you know I can't show you to my father. He'll kill you for sure! I don't want that on my concience."

Hiccup started showing Gobber the saddle and the tailfin that she had made. Gobber was impressed. He had never seen Hiccup actually make anything in the forge. Then, Hiccup showed him the stirrup and the flight positions, and how she and Toothless almost fell to their death on a test flight. Toothless let out a slight chuckle about that. She then told Gobber about bonds and how strong they can be. Hiccup also told Gobber about how over protective Toothless is. She calls the dragon, 'Mister worries a lot.' She also told Gobber that she wanted to defeat the Purple Horror to end this war.

"Hiccup." said Gobber. "We should probably go back to the village."

"Okay." she replied. "See you tomorrow bud." she patted the Night Fury's nose and walked out of the cove with Gobber. When they got back, they saw Stoic pacing left and right around the village.

"Hiccup!" he shouted as he ran over to them. "You need to stop scaring me like that. Anyway, you should probably go to bed. You'll need it for your last training day."

Hiccup nodded and ran off to her bedroom. She slipped inside her blanket and quickly fell asleep, excited for her last day of dragon training.

* * *

**_Hope you guys enjoyed! Review after Reading! Next chapter will probably be out tomorrow._**


	12. The Kill Ring

**This is to 21SidraCire. You realize this is a "different story" right? This is my own story. Gobber didn't say anything because he didn't know when the right time to say anything was. Answer to number three: I don't know. And I don't need to re-write a chapter because you don't like it. Answer to number 5: she isn't useless, she makes herself look that way so no one else will think she's a demon. And Hiccup is a 'she'. Number 2: They just do. Number 4: He was behind the crowd waiting for Hiccup to come to the forge and he noticed when she got hit by the dragon. I'm not trying to be rude, but, if you don't like my story, than go read or write your own. I appreciate the review but, this is MY story, so I can put what I want. Here's Chapter 12! Enjoy!**

* * *

_**(The next day)**_

Asher and Snotlout entered the arena carrying their choice of weapons and a sheild. Hiccup was standing in front of the Terrible Terror's cage, ready to announce the final day of training. The entire village were leaning against the metal bars above the arena that acted like a roof. Stoic and Gobber sat in their chairs ready to watch the battles. Asher and Snotlout walked up to Hiccup.

"Welcome to the final battles of dragon training!" she shouted to the entire village. "I am proud to introduce the two boys, Asher and Snotlout, who have made it to the finals! They will be facing two dragons. The first is the Terrible Terror. Whoever gets rid of it first, and I mean the dragon only, gets to kill the Monstrous Nightmare. Let's begin. Shake hands and stand on opposite sides of the arena." The two boys shook hands and walked off to separate sides of the arena. Hiccup opened the cage to the Terrible Terror and the small dragon zoomed out of its cage. "Remember I will try to throw in a little pun in somewhere. So let's see where this goes." She stood near the cage on the right and watched the battle. Snotlout charged at the small dragon with his hammer ready to smash, but it was burnt to a crisp by the dragon's fire. The Terrible Terror then jumped onto Snotlout and bit his nose. Asher pried the small dragon off of Snotlout and tossed the dragon into it's cage. The village clapped at the act and Asher got to kill the Monstrous Nightmare. Hiccup walked up to Asher and faced the villagers. "Asher is going to be the one to KILL THE MONSTROUS NIGHTMARE!" The village cheered louder than ever. Hiccup ran to the cage, opened it and ran up to the top taking Snotlout out of the arena. Hiccup stood next to her father and watched the battle. The red dragon crawled up walls and blasted fire at some unsuspecting people. Luckily, they moved away. It then climbed to the top of the arena and stayed there for a while. The dragon then crawled down towards Asher and he got into a fighting position. Hiccup had to close her eyes because she didn't want to see the killing. Worst mistake ever. When she had closed her eyes, the dragon blasted fire at the metal bars and sent her falling into the arena. She screamed and landed on her feet. "ASHER! Get out of here!" He nodded and Hiccup launched him out of the arena. Asher landed where Hiccup was originally standing and watched the death match. Hiccup put her hand out to the dragon to calm it down. That's when Stoic got up from his chair and shouted, "STOP THE FIGHT!" That made the dragon mad. It chased Hiccup around the arena ready to kill her. She screamed attempting to get away from the dragon, but it was catching up to her. It kept blasting fire at her. Stoic tried to get into the arena and so did Asher, but Gobber stopped them both, because he knew what was going to happen. She was going to call for her dragon. 'That's it!' she thought. 'If I don't call for Toothless now, I am going to die!' She ran around a little more before shouting, "TOOTHLESS!" she didn't care at this point if anyone heard her, she just needed her friend. And lucky for her, he came seconds after she called for him. She ran out of his way so Toothless could scare the Monstrous Nightmare away. He scared the other dragon away quickly and ran over to Hiccup. She reluctantly, got onto the saddle and made sure no one got close to them. "I owe you one bud. I was about to die there."

***You think I would let that happen?* **replied the dragon. Vikings started charging towards the Night Fury, when Hiccup shouted, "GET AWAY FROM TOOTHLESS! I will not let you kill him!" Vikings started to back off. "I don't care if you hate dragons. I DON'T hate dragons. I have a dragon of my own. I don't care if you think I should be banished from this island. I have a friend, besides Gobber, who won't judge me, or hate me. This 'devil' is no devil to me. In fact, he's one of the best things I have ever had." She patted the dragon's neck and got ready to take off if anyone got closer. Then, one Viking walked towards them. Hiccup sighed. "Alright, dad. I'm ready for my punishment."

"Why would you do this?" said Stoic the Vast. "Why would you throw in your lot with them?"

"I don't know, but I'm glad I did. Toothless is one of the best things that has ever happened to me since mom died. When mom died, I felt rejected by you, the teens, pretty much this entire island. But Gobber, was the only one who stayed by my side. He was the one thing that kept me on this island with ALL of my sanity. He was the one thing that kept me on this island."

"But, a Night Fury? The most hated dragon of all, and your it's friend?"

"Yes. And I don't hate him. And another reason why I am telling you this, is because I am going to go defeat the Purple Horror. The thing that's causing the dragons to raid us." She sighed. She never thought she would have to tell anyone that. Toothless felt bad for her, so he gave her a slight nudge.

***You okay?*** he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine bud." She sighed once more and looked to the sky. "You ready to take that thing on?"

***Are you sure you want to do this?* **

"Yes I am sure. I will see you guys back when I finish, I hope. Ready bud?"

***You got it.***

They were about to take off when Stoic stopped them. "Let us come. We can help." he said.

Hiccup nodded. She had Toothless grab a hold of a string tied to a boat and set off for dragon island. Hiccup knew what she was getting into and she was beginning to doubt the plan. But she had to do this, for her village and her best friend.

* * *

**Let's hope Hiccup can pull this off. Review after Reading!**


	13. The Final Battle

**_Here's a quick recap on what happened. Toothless went into the arena to save Hiccup from getting burnt to a crisp. And now, Stoic, Gobber, the teens and a few other Vikings want to help Hiccup defeat the Purple Horror. Here is where I left off. Here's Chapter 13!_**

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless pulled the boat full of Vikings toward Helheim's Gate, where they would face the Purple Horror. Hiccup was starting to get nervous. So was Toothless, but not for himself, but for Hiccup. He didn't want Hiccup to get killed. He couldn't let her get killed. But she wanted to do this.

***Hiccup?*** asked the dragon.

"Yeah, bud?" replied the girl.

***Why do you want to do this?***

"So I'm not thought of as, 'Hiccup the Useless'. That is a tittle that you do not want to have."

***Well, I don't think you're useless. I think you're–***

"We're nearing the nest!" shouted Stoic the Vast.

"Hold that thought, bud. Arm your shields and get ready for a speed boost! Go, Toothless!"

Toothless sped up and they were at the island in no time. Hiccup and Toothless landed as Stoic and Gobber walked up to them.

"Alright, Hiccup." said Gobber. "What do we do now?"

"Well," replied Hiccup. "I need you to bring the rest of the teens here. Then tell everyone to let out a battle cry on my signal." Gobber ran off to get the rest of the teens and Stoic told all of the Vikings to let out a battle cry on Hiccup's signal. All the teens ran over to Hiccup's side and so did Stoic and Gobber.

"Alright, I am going to go in there and get a Nadder, a Zippleback, a Gronckle and a Monstrous Nightmare." Hiccup and her dragon flew towards the volcano. Hiccup said something and Toothless blasted at the mountain to reveal an entrance inside the mountain. They flew into the hole and came out moments later with the four dragons. She flew all of them to the teens and asigned each of the teens a dragon. Fishlegs got a Gronckle, Snotlout got the Monstrous Nightmare, Asher got the Nadder and Ruff and Tuff got the Zippleback. Hiccup then turned around, raised her hand and clenched her fist. All the Vikings yelled out a battle cry and so did the dragons. Then, a huge explosion came out of the cave and the Purple Horror appeared. Hiccup and Toothless flew up and so did the others. They flew in circles above the dragon. "Fishlegs, break this down for us!"

"Okay!" she shouted. "Heavily arnoured skull and tail made for bashing and crushing. Steer clear of both. Six small eyes, large nostrils, relies on hearing and smell!"

"Alright. Lout, Legs, hide in it's blind spot. Make some noise keep it confused. Ruff, Tuff, find out if it has a shot limit. Make it MAD!"

"That's our specialty!" replied Ruff and Tuff.

"Asher, I need you to get all the others out of the range of the Pruple Horror."

Asher nodded and all the others got to their job.

***Okay, Hiccup?***

"Yeah bud?"

***What I was trying to say back there, was, I think you're–*** The Purple Horror blasted at Hiccup and Toothless and almost hit Hiccup. They just barely missed the fire and Hiccup's shoulder burnt. ***HICCUP!*** She shoved off the flames and focused on the flight. They flew to the back of the Purple Horror and Toothless let out a plasma ball.

"This thing does not have a blind spot!" shouted Fishlegs. Fishlegs and Snotlout lost control of their dragons. Snotlout got launched onto the Purple Horror's back and Fishlegs and her Gronckle spun around uncontrollably and landed on the ground. Ruff and Tuff flew towards Snotlout and managed to get him out of there. Asher was with all the other Vikings, so it was up to Hiccup to defeat the Purple Horror. She took a few deep breaths and studied the huge dragon a bit closer.

"That thing has wings." said Hiccup. "Okay, let's see if it can use them." They flew up, turned around, dove towards the dragon and Toothless let out a fire ball and knocked the other dragon down to the ground. It roared in pain and fell down to the ground. "You think that did it?"

***Yep.***

Hiccup looked behind her and the dragon was flying right towards them. They flew around the island trying to get a gain of speed. The dragon flew through every tall rock that Hiccup and Toothless had to avoid. The other Vikings cheered them on, but they were soon cut off when the Purple Horror slamed into a tall rock and sent flying bits towards them. They raced on for a little longer and Hiccup got an idea.

"Okay, Toothless. Time to disappear!" Toothless nodded and they zoomed up. "Come on, bud!" They flew a little higher and swerved left and right, until the huge dragon decided to breathe fire. "Here it comes!" They avoided it just before the fire touched them. Hiccup used the fire to her advantage. Toothless did too. They put on a burst of speed and disappeared into the clouds. The Purple Horror flew into the clouds as well, but had no sign of Hiccup or Toothless. It kept roaring wordless roars, looking around for the Night Fury. Toothless was hovering behind it and Hiccup gave the signal. They dove towards the dragon and blasted at it. It turned around and Toothless blasted again. And again, and again. The Purple Horror had enough and let out a huge stream of fire. Hiccup wasn't fast enough to get Toothless out of there and the tailfin caught on fire. Hiccup looked back and panicked a little. "Okay, times up. Let's see if this works!" Hiccup steered Toothless to dive down again, but not to fire, yet. "Come on! That the best you can do? You stupid Purple Horror!"

***Turn around, you fuck!***

The Purple Horror turned around, noticed they were behind it and flew straight to them. Hiccup and Toothless turned around and dove down.

"Stay with me buddy. We're good. Just a little bit longer." The huge dragon was catching up to them. It then got ready to breathe fire. Hiccup noticed this and her plan was about to take off. Dragons are not fire proof on the inside. "Hold Toothless." she waited. "NOW!" They turned around, and with Toothless' last shot, he fired into the Purple Horror's throat. It roared in pain as it streched it's wings to slow down. But, sadly for it, it's wings had holes in them, so it couldn't slow down. Hiccup and Toothless turned around and the wind swept them away from the falling Purple Horror. But it didn't blow them away far enough from the burning dragon. When it landed, Hiccup and Toothless had to escape the flames. The flew away from the flames, but were stopped by the Purple Horror's tail. And Hiccup couldn't turn because the tail flew off. "No. NO!" The tail had knocked Hiccup right off of Toothless' back. He spun around and saw Hiccup falling into the flames. He dove down with all his strength as he was catching up to her. He extended his fore arms as the flames surronded them.


	14. We Have Won!

_**This is the final chapter! I will be writing more fanfics. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Toothless' POV**_

We crashed right into the Purple Horror's tail. It spun me around and knocked Hiccup right off of my back. I stopped my spinning and I dove after her. I managed to grab her and shield her from the fire. I wrapped my wings around her and I braced for impact. We landed on the ground with a thud. The impact had hurt me badly and I was close to passing out. Though, I was more worried for Hiccup. I looked at her, and she was still unconscious. I laid my head down and hoped that she survived. Then, I heard a faint scream coming from Hiccup. I wasn't surprised that she screamed. She was covered in burns and cuts. There was also a good sized gash that cut into her chest. Her tunic was ripped and the bottom half of her leg had been burnt off. She also couldn't open her left eye because there was a cut there as well. She may not be able to use that eye anymore. Her breathing was a bit irregular and she was fairly confused. She started coughing and I let her get some fresh air. I opened my wings and allowed her to see where she was. Her coughing stopped and she looked right at me.

"Toothless?" she asked while trying not to cough. "Did we win?"

***Sorta.*** I replied.

"What do you mean sorta?"

***Well, you lost half of your leg, there is a cut in your chest, you have a cut over your left eye and your breathing is quite heavy. I wouldn't exactly call that a **_**win***_

"Wait, what do you mean I lost half–" she looked at her leg and saw the top half, but not the bottom. She also felt her eye and could not open it. "Damnit." I could tell she was upset, so I decided to cheer her up.

***Well, you know that thing I was trying to tell you?***

"Yes. Why?"

***Well, I was trying to say that, you are the most amazing thing I have ever met. And considering that you survived that battle.***

"Same to you to bud. Now, can you help me up?"

I nodded and I placed her on my back. We walked through the smoke and saw all the Vikings standing in a circle. They had their heads bowed and they were murmuring. Hiccup and I saw everyone, but Gobber and Stoic were not there. "Gobber?" she looked around. "Dad?" Then, all of a sudden, Stoic and Gobber ran over to Hiccup.

"Hiccup?" asked Stoic through his panting. "You're alive? Dear Thor! How in the world did you survive that?"

"Well, I have Toothless."

Stoic continued to ask Hiccup questions and Gobber said that he would make an eye patch and a prosthetic leg for her. Stoic ran over to get the Vikings over to Hiccup. They all ran over there and cheered with joy. I knew she was happy. Truly happy with the Vikings. She felt welcome. They had cheered for a while and then had boarded the boat. It took a while to get back to Berk. But, when they got there, none of the other Vikings looked at her with disgust. They cheered for they're return and everyone loved having dragons around. Me and Hiccup followed Gobber to the forge. When we got there, Gobber put a prosthetic leg on Hiccup and had given her an eye patch. It was red and in the center, was a skull with crossbones behind it. He had also given me a tail fin that matched Hiccup's eye patch. Once Hiccup had gotten everything set, I let her practice with her new leg. When she was done, she put on her harness and we took off into the sky. As we flew higher, the other teens had joined us. We flew around Berk and Hiccup and I flew off into the clouds. All the other teens did their tricks with their dragons. And all of us were known, as the first ever, Dragon Riders.

_**The end.**_


End file.
